


Throwaway Comments

by Areiton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, Sam is over all their shit, Sam's stuck in his head, it's about sam, look - Freeform, ok, sam is a really good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: You were used to being the one who calmed Dean's anger and coaxed Cas to talk. To fill the awkward spaces where only their stubbornness lived.So that didn't bother you either. It was that stupid throwaway comment.





	

It bothers you. A lot.  
Not that Dean was such a dick--ok, that too, but you at least understand that. Dean is always a dick when he's worried. And when the people he loves are in danger, he worries. Cas has fallen under that umbrella for long enough now that you don't really remember a time when you brother wasn't vaguely worried about the angel.  
This anger in him reminds you of the days before hell, after Dad died and left that weight on him, when Dean was a tight furious ball of anger and grief and all of it was pointed at you because Dean couldn't figure out how to keep you safe and it was killing him.  
And then, when he did. When it became very clear it _would_ kill him, but you were safe and Dean was back. Arrogant and cocky and a little too much, the same as he always was. So familiar it left you relived and annoyed, almost dizzy with the mix of it, until Gabe showed up and made you face the truth of Dean's stupid fucking deal.  
So it wasn't _that_ familiar anger. It wasn't even being the peacemaker because you were so used to bridging the gap between Dean and Cas, forcing them to talk about their issues that it was second nature. You're pretty sure your brother could have picked someone more stubborn to fall in love with, you just aren't sure _how_. No, you were used to being the one who calmed Dean's anger and coaxed Cas to talk. To fill the awkward spaces where only their stubbornness lived.  
So that didn't bother you either.  
It was that other angel. A throwaway comment while you all smooshed into a bench too small for three grown men.   
_You have n_ _o home_.   
It'd been repeating in your head all night, ever since you stopped fighting and took a breath. Past the quiet apology that wasn't quite from Dean, past the weary self-sacrifice from Cas that was getting, frankly, a little fucking old, there was that stupid observation by a dick with wings who didn't know shit about your lives.  
And it is bothering the hell outta you.  
Because you know what it was like, to be homeless. You'd spent most of your life well acquainted with the feeling. It had taken dying and leaving and coming back and a million small disasters and heartbreaks to realize you have a home. Dean was your home and had been since John shoved you into your brother's arms and told Dean to run.  
You frown at the table, as Dean sighs and silence settles over you all, that familiar thing that makes you happy because it feels like peace.  
As close as you'll get, anyway.  
"Hey, Cas," you say, finally and the angel looks at you, bright blue eyes familiar and tired and curious and sad.  
"He was wrong you know. You-- _we're_ your home. You have a home."  
Something softens in the angel who has someone become your best friend, your partner, your brother. He nods and across from you, Dean snorts but his gaze is impossibly sweet and gentle and you can breathe again.  
Because the world might be ending (again), but at least you're all home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my chuck there was a lot to take away from this episode. But the one thing that kept sticking at me was--well.  
> Look, the angel has a home, ok.


End file.
